


Always Here

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: Cloud decides to get some rest for once after a roller coaster of a day... only to hear a certain bartender do something he's never heard her do before: cry. Following his heart for once in his life, he decides to be there for her... in his own way.A what if scenario where Cloud finds Tifa inside her given room in Elmyra's house. Takes place just after the Barrett resolution cutscene. Contains spoilers for Final Fantasy VII Remake.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Always Here

**Always Here**

**~ o ~**

**Inspired by _Tifa's Theme_**

**~ o ~**

_If you love someone_

_The greatest gift you can give them is your_ _presence_

**...**

_"Hardboiled ass huh? Guess he really does like me after all."_

I sighed as I made my way into the house, Barrett still in front of me as he yawned loudly. He turned back and gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks for listenin' soldier boy. Bright and early tomorrow." he cheered.

I nodded in agreement.

"Sleep well." I said.

He smiled and nodded firmly.

"If you need anything to drink, Elmyra said the kitchen's open for ya. Might do you some good to drink something warm." he suggested.

I shrugged.

"Never been fussy about that sort of thing."  
"True, but you know who'd appreciate something warm?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I blinked, staring at him blankly. He shook his head and slapped his hand against his forehead.

"You're dense as hell ain't ya. Well, you'll figure it out. Just a suggestion anyway."  
"What're you talking about?"

He looked up the stairs for a moment before looking back at me.

"Let's just say... that even though I'm handling things pretty well... someone _else_ may not be as tough as yours truly."

He then pointed to the kitchen.

"You probably know her the best of all of us... so hop to it. You'll thank me later."  
"But-"

He entered his room and shut the door before I could say anything else. I sighed softly before looking at the counter. It took me a few moments to figure out his implication, but it finally struck me as to who he was referring to.

_"Tifa..."_

I removed my sword from my back, placing it against the staircase next to the coat rack as I made my way into the kitchen. I looked around, trying to find something that she may like. I rummaged through my head, trying desperately to think of something that she would like.

_"She's always liked chocolate. But she also likes sweet teas... maybe I can fix something up for her."_

I looked through the cupboard until I finally found some tea mixtures.

_"...Elmyra makes these herself. I figured she would considering Aerith likes gardening so much."_

I examined each of the labels on the small tins until I finally found something promising.

_"Mom used to make rose tea when we were kids... Tifa always enjoyed when she made it. Guess we've got a winner in the drink department."_

I immediately set the kettle to boil before looking back in the cupboard for something to give her to eat. Again, I found something that jarred my memory and I couldn't help but smile upon laying eyes on it.

_"Croissants. Her favorite snack. Shouldn't take long to heat it up."_

I immediately picked up the small tin and sighed.

_"I'll make sure to work harder tomorrow to pay Elmyra back for everything... it's the least I can do."_

After taking a moment to check if the kettle had started to boil at some point in my thoughts, I opened the tin and removed two of the croissants. I resealed it as best I could and put it back into the cupboard as I turned on the oven. I placed them into a tray and after sliding it in, I closed it and leaned against the counter, waiting.

_"...She's a strong person... but losing everything like that? Even **she** has a limit."_

It took a few minutes for the kettle to finally start whistling and I quickly silenced it in order to prevent it from waking anyone up. I placed the rose tea mixture into a small strainer and just as my mother taught me, I poured the hot water through the strainer and once the water level reached the mesh, I stopped and allowed it to infuse. Thankfully, I had timed the croissants well, and I opened the oven to see that they had reached almost golden brown.

_"...I'd better get ready for bed. By the time I come back, everything should be ready."_

I turned around and went into the room I was given, which was downstairs while all of the ladies slept upstairs. I was thankful that Elmyra had a large home, otherwise I really had no idea where we could've gone. I looked at my gloves and closed my eyes, the memories of what happened over the last couple of weeks rushing back to me.

"...Maybe I need this rest as much as they do after all."

I didn't know why I spoke this out loud... maybe it felt a bit more therapeutic that way. I looked into the mirror, noticing how dirty I still looked.

"Guess I could use a shower..."

**...**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

I knocked softly on the door and waited for a response. However... I didn't hear anything. Worry began to set in as I pressed my ear to the door. It was only then... that I heard...

_"She's... crying..."_

"Tifa?"

I heard what sounded like a scramble, though the crying persisted despite the bumps and bounces that clearly meant she was walking fast.

"Y-Yeah?"

Her tone sounded as fragile as glass, and I could tell that she was doing her best to hide her sadness from me.

"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." she replied.

_"Not convincing enough Tifa... I know you far better than that."_

"I... brought you something. Could you open the door?"

It took several moments for her to respond and considering the soft gasps and sniffles my enhanced senses allowed me to hear, she was desperately trying to put her smile back on. After roughly a minute, she finally began to approach the door. She opened it and gave me her best smile, though her slightly red eyes made it obvious that she wasn't in the least alright.

"What'd you bring me?"  
"Midnight snack. You didn't eat anything when we got here."

She smiled brightly and nodded gratefully.

"That's really nice of you."

She moved aside and allowed me to enter. I placed the tray in my hands on the small nightstand next to the bed. She sat on the bed and immediately, I could tell that she wasn't herself. Normally, the smell of croissants would cause her to get excited... but right now?

_"It's like she's a totally different person from the Tifa I know... she's never looked so saddened."_

I sat next to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her almost trance like gaze at the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

She nodded and looked to the tray. However, I didn't let her get up to reach it. Instead, I reached for it myself and handed it to her. She hesitated for a moment... only to back away and shake her head. I nodded in comprehension and placed the plate back down before scooting closer to her.

"You always say that I need to talk when something's on my mind. My turn to do the listening." I said.

I ensured my tone was as gentle as I could make it, because emotions were never something that Tifa Lockhart was good at handling. She was the most loving and caring person to everyone else, but I don't think I had ever seen her in tears or with something bad on her mind. She was usually a beacon of light and optimism... and seeing her like this made my heart ache.

"But I..."

I immediately silenced her by holding one of her hands.

"I heard you crying Tifa... and I'm not here to give you pity. I'm here because I want you to tell me what's going on." I explained.

She hesitated yet again, but I knew my words had struck home once she scooted closer and tightened her grip on my hand. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"It's just... everything that's happened... I can't believe that we lost everything... _**again**_..."

She leaned on my now bare shoulder, and I was now thankful that I decided to remove all of my armor because then she'd have to lean on metal plates. She let out a heavy breath and I could feel her body tensing.

"First our village... now our home in the Sector... our bar... everything all gone... and our friends..."

She began to sniffle and I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb in an effort to calm her down. However, it wasn't at all enough as she started sobbing softly.

"Jessie... I-I-I know she told us to not be sad for her... but she was a good friend... all of those people were."

She tried her best to keep her emotions in check, but the more she did, the more she cried. Soon, she stopped talking altogether and simply cried on my shoulder. I felt helpless, having no idea what to do to help her feel better. She pressed her head further in until it reached my neck... and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

_"I came in here to comfort her... and I'm just sitting here like an idiot. I've got to do something."_

Remembering what my mother used to do to help me feel better when I hurt myself or something was on my mind, I leaned away and released her hand. She looked at me in confusion, only for me to open my arms.

"Come here." I whispered.

She looked shocked but I shook my head and cracked a smile. She slowly made her way over to me and much to my surprise, climbed into my lap and placed her head against my chest. I locked my hands around her, ensuring that she was comfortable as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"...Let it out." I said.

She tensed for a moment and shook her head.

"All of what's happened sucks. You need to let it out Tifa... it'll eat you alive if you hold it all in. I won't tell anyone... I promise." I assured.

My words seemed to open the floodgates and she immediately threw her arms around me and shoved her face into my chest. It wasn't long before I felt my shirt begin to get soaked with her tears as she openly cried. I did my best to comfort her, stroking the back of her head and rubbing her back gently as her body tensed greatly.

"We... we couldn't do anything... we were helpless... _**again**_."  
"And we're going to do something about it. We're gonna stop Sephiroth... so that this doesn't ever happen to anyone again." I encouraged.

She stopped tensing, as if her body too had grown receptive of my words.

"I didn't know those people very well... but from what I saw and from everything you've told me, they were all good people."

I hugged her closer to me.

"And all of them would never want to see you sad Tifa... I know you feel guilty and helpless. But you can't blame yourself... and unlike back then with our village, you can make a difference."

I leaned away to see her shocked face. I still held her in my arms as I stared into her eyes.

"You're a strong person. The strongest I know... so take your time to grieve. But always remember that you don't have to suffer alone. I'm here for you... alright?"

She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"...You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." she whispered.

She let go, only for me to raise my hand and wipe her tears away. I gave her a small smile.

"I don't want to see you cry Tifa... it hurts to see you suffering. So from now on, if you have something on your mind... come and talk to me. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement and much to my surprise, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I flinched at the contact and she giggled softly afterwards.

"...You know, you can be really sweet. I'm really glad you're losing that hard edge of yours." she said.  
"What're you talking about?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling innocently and simply laughed. For some reason, I couldn't help but join her in the laugh as I reached over to the snack I prepared for her. She smiled at me and raised a finger, stopping me.

"One last _thing_ before we eat... you remember the promise you made. Right?" she asked.

I nodded, only for her to smile at me.

"You... just fulfilled that promise. And I never told you what I'd do in return if you did." she said.  
"Oh? What's that?" I asked.  
"Close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on... this again?" I groaned.  
"I promise you'll like it. But in order to get the most out of it, you'll need to not freeze up. Do what comes naturally."  
"What kind of reward is this? Some kind of training?"

She put her hand to her chin and shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that." she replied.

I sighed deeply but humored her, knowing that it would make her very happy if I just played along.

"Alright. I can't see anything. Now what?" I asked.  
"Relax. You're too tense for this to work. You helped me to relax just now... so now it's time for you to calm down and loosen up."

I rolled my eyes beneath my lids but I again, did as she asked. Soon, all I could feel was her in my arms... and it was then that I realized she was still this close to me.

"What're you doing over there?" I asked.  
"Shh... just give me a second. I need to make sure it's perfect."

I nodded in comprehension and a few seconds later, I felt something soft against my lips. My eyes immediately opened, only to see that her eyes were closed and her face was mere centimetres from mine.

_"She... she's kissing me?"_

I froze solid, and it took a few seconds for my brain to shock my body back to life. Feeling the warmth wash over my skin, I returned the kiss as best I could... though I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. She didn't seem to mind as she simply moved closer and pressed her body more into mine. Several yearlong seconds passed and I really began to get into it... and it was also then that I realized.

_"I... really care for her... a lot more than just a childhood friend."_

She broke away slowly, but kept her face near to mine.

"...Thank you Cloud." she whispered.  
"...You're welcome."

No words were needed; the look in her crimson eyes made it plain and obvious how she was feeling right this moment. I reached for the plate and held it up in front of her. She took it gleefully.

"Croissants? You remembered my favorite snack!" she cheered.

I responded by lifting the steaming mug of tea to her nose. She took a whiff and again, smiled brightly.

"Rose tea... you're so thoughtful."

She climbed out of my lap and began to eat as I watched her.

I might not be the best person out there at handling feelings. But I'll do my best for you Tifa... for you.

I'm always here.


End file.
